The Chosen One
by BlackMageSeto
Summary: Seto was just a normal 17 year old until he was chosen by the key blade.
1. I The Begining

The Beginning.

"Seto… Seto… Wake up!!!" Zen kicks me in the side. "OW! What was that for…?" I ask in a pitiful tone. "You wouldn't wake up so I made you wake up!" I glare at him. "Why did you want me to wake up?" Zen itches his head to try and think. "Umm… I dunno…" My eye twitches. "WHAT!!!" Becky and Kira start laughing and I realize my shirts off. I hide under my covers. "Oh yeah, Kira's back from the island school thing." I keep hiding.

"Seto? You okay?" I peak my head out. "Hi…" I get out of bed and I get a shirt on. I punch Zen in the arm. "What was that for!?" Zen yells while Kira and Becky laugh. "You kicked me… You forgot?" We all laugh. "Hey guy's, wanna get some ice cream, I'll pay!" I ask. We all get on our skate boards and skate to the store. "Hey Zen, do you remember when we fought the giant? The guy who challenged you?" Zen starts getting his wallet out. "Yeah, why?" I point to the arena. "He's there." Zen smirks as do I. "Kira, Becky, We'll be back in a couple minutes." We enter the arena.

"Zen…" Zen looks at me. "Yeah?" I gulp. "It's more than one guy…" I examine the horde of men. In the front of this horde is one man, a giant of a man but not a giant. "This is new…" I say, looking at all of the strange beasts, black with red eyes. The door shuts and locks itself. Kira and Becky bang on the door and the ceiling is back on instead of the open sky.

The large man swings an even larger sword at me but I jump. "Zen, what the hell is going on?" The large man sends the creatures and suddenly the katana turns into a key. "What the…" I look at it and the large man sends his creatures away. "The keyblade…" The large man says while staring in awe. "My name… Is Omni. Give me that key… You won't know how to use it boy!" I smirk. "You said… Blade… Right?" Zen smirks and starts killing off the remaining creatures. "You called me boy!" I run towards him and slice. Within a few moments he slices and I hit the wall, making a man shaped crater. "AHH!" I fall onto my knees as the darkness consumes me. "Seto!!" Zen runs to me but can't get me out. Omni leaves and everything turns back to normal accept for me being there. "Zen! Where is Seto!" Kira runs and yells and as soon as she sees the indent she falls to her knees and cries.


	2. II The Darkness

II The Darkness

"Where…" I open my eyes. I'm in a trench coat, no, more of a cloak. Everything is white, pure white… A man with red hair walks to me. "You're finally awake" He walks to me. "Who… Who are you and where am I?" He takes his hood down. "The names Axel, commit it to memory." I sigh and jump up. "Why am I here Axel?" Axel grabs his chakrams and throws one at me. I jump and the key appears, I get hit in the back. "Shit! Fire!?" I rush towards him and I slice, he glides out of the way. The fire surrounds me as I slide under it and throw an ice chunk at it. 'How did I…' I think as I realize I've frozen Axel. "What the hell is happening to me! Zen!? Where are you!? Becky!? KIRA!!?" I continue yelling their names and suddenly a girl with blonde hair is in front of me. "Why ask so many questions?" The girl asks me. "Why not…?" Is my quick response. "So, Seto, is it? You have the key to open the door… You will find others. The key war is just beginning. You know one already… I believe his name is Zen… Open the door when you're ready to go back to your friends. But before you leave, I will give you this." She holds out two orbs. The one in the right, a black and rotten orb, the left, a white, beautiful orb. "You must only choose one… Good luck…" I grab the one in the right and suddenly I fall on the ground, writhing in pain. I start to throw up as she disappears. I get on all fours as I continue throwing up. I begin throwing up blood and almost as soon as I started, I was laying face down in a pool of blood and mutilation. The orb suddenly lifts itself out of my hand and begins to glow as it pushes in my heart making me levitate, my hands and legs making a cross as my head stares up, my body arched. The orb breaks through the tough barrier of skin and bone, mostly cartilage, but still more painful than anything ever felt. My eyes begin to turn yellow, my skin turning to a faded aura of black, feeling like even death was afraid. The animal, the beast, that I've become has overcome my body and turned me into total darkness. With even more spine rippling pain, the wound closes from the inside, starting with the slow recovery of the heart muscle. The cartilage begins to move back, slowly and painfully, causing internal bleeding. The ribs that were shattered and the bones that were broke begin to close back up and the skin and muscle tissue grow back as the cloak is engulfed in darkness. The darker form wasn't me… It was an untamed, uncontrollable animal that I have become… Total… Darkness…


End file.
